


The Glee Games

by FlintWoodDiggoryDavies



Category: Glee
Genre: He still flirts, Hunger Games crossover, Multi, Sebastian is less of a jerk, ooo im excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintWoodDiggoryDavies/pseuds/FlintWoodDiggoryDavies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe hadn't expected when he was volunteered into the Hunger Games. He now has to find a plan. What happens when his charm gets him proper friends, and maybe even a crush? Eventual Huntbastian. Themes of Spuck, Niff, Brittana, Klaine,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glee Games

Even if the town wasn't, the Ocean seemed quiet. The tide washed away Sebastian's worries, his drawings becoming a blank canvas of sand,  hair blowing with the wind.  It would've been a normal day for the 17 year old, if it wasn't 6 am. If he hadn't escaped from his house, the screams that had came from his parent's bedroom gave him no chance to sleep anymore. He knew why they cried, screamed for ages on this day.

_Reaping day._

He hadn't been worried for this day. The training he and all the other  children had been receiving had left him in a good position. He'd heard the gossip anyway. Rory Flanagan was the male star of this time and after being pushed down for too long. The male was taking that role. His girlfriend, Sugar Motta, would become the female champion. Many people of district 4 probably slept well that night. Even he doubted his worries. But he hid them, always.   
"Sebastian?" It was Marley, her family dealt with the boning of the fish, or something like that. The only thing he really did know about her was that she didn't like Sugar Motta one bit and she was the main competition for the other. She'd probably win the games in Sebastians eyes, he believed the shyness and politeness could possibly change in those games and that's why he didn't want to enter. He didn't know what he'd turn into.

 "Marley? Hey. What are you doing up so early?" 

She sighed a bit, taking it as a chance to sit down next to him. "I'm scared, really scared. Haven't you heard?"  Sebastian raised an eyebrow, the only thing he knew was that there was a change to the rules.

"There's no volunteering allowed in this year, whoever's picked is going in. Whether they like it or they don't." That explained a /lot/ last night. The way his mother held him close for a while. His father making him throw tridents for another two hours. After his bed time, them both not giving him much food, even though they had it.  The dull ache in his stomach grew.

"Oh.."   For the first time this year, he didn't feel safe. His precautions, the barriers he had built over this one day. They had all crumbled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything I don't think.


End file.
